Star Wars: Genocide
by URAWESOMEBUDDY
Summary: Death, destruction and sheer terror describe the species known as the Yuuzhan Vong. Follow our heroes as they discover and fight against this new enemy. New chapters ASAP
1. Chapter 1

The glaring sun glistened against the snow and ice. A wicked wind whipped snow drifts about the flat wasteland. The sound of a landing ship sounded through barren ice world. "What is it sir?" A stationed stormtrooper asked. "I don't know, contact Lord Vader of this, ask for advice. I will not lose Bimmiel to this unknown force." "Yes Admiral Thrawn." The trooper said as he marched back into the base. The ship was huge, it looked as if it were alive, moving while in motion. As it landed the ground shook. AT-ST's marched around to the front of the base. Thrawn looked closely at the ship, a huge boarding ramp lowered and sunk into the snow, insect-like beasts trampled out from the ship. "Attack it, attack it, and attack it!" Thrawn shouted as he ran back inside the base. The base turrets fired upon the ship, a volley of bolts hit a barrier before they hit the ship, an invisible force absorbed the bolts. The beetle-like insects marched across the icy landscape, taking every shot as if it were nothing. "Fire all batteries! And get the scientists' ship ready, and prepare my ship and tell them to get the body!" Thrawn commanded a trooper. The base shook as the insects marched. Blaster fire riddled the insect convoy, bouncing off of their natural armor. "Sir, Lord Vader on comm link." A stormtrooper said. A small holographic image of Darth Vader appeared from a small metal disk. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I expect the body in Imperial space before the Emperor gives his speech to the Imperial Senate. Do not fail me." He finished, "My Lord, we have encountered extra-galactic aliens, they seem to be after planetary conquest, shall we hold them until reinforcements arrive? Or shall we just take the body and leave?" Thrawn asked while dodging a falling piece of debris. "Bring the body, we cannot afford forces on a small ice world in the far reaches of the outer rim." Vader said. The communication closed, suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the base, "Intruder alert, this is not a drill!" The intercom said. Thrawn raced through the hallways, he stopped dead in his track when he saw a squad of them marching down the alley. They aimed their weapons at him, he drew his blaster pistol and dropped it on the floor. "Come, our Supreme Overlord must see you." The Alien said. Thrawn was guided back outside, four other officers and some troops were kept in a circle, surrounded by alien soldiers and the beetle -like giants. One stood proud above the others, adorning a black cape, a large sword and a terrifying helmet. Their armor moved with them, not normally, but as if it were moving independently. They pushed Thrawn into the snow and made him kneel to the proud one. "I am supposing you are their leader, I am here for a new world, I am here for conquest." He said. "Leave, for you are in Imperial space, and you will be tried in an Imperial court before our Emperor." Thrawn responded. The alien drew his sword, a curved blade with saw-like edge. He put it to Thrawn's neck. "You defy me even now as I stand here before you and threaten your life now y"- suddenly two star fighters shot down at the surface, killing a beetle. Darth Vader leaped from his ship onto a bug and crushed it's head with the Force, Thrawn looked to his left and saw an entire Imperial force marching toward his position. AT-AT's pounded away at the ice. Vader leaped from bug to bug, deflecting blaster shots and killing every bug. He then proceeded to jump down and slice the sword in two. He held all other soldiers in a tight force grip and choked them to death. He turned back to their leader, ignited his lightsaber and hacked away. The leader dodged and blocked almost all of Vader's blows with his armor. "Your skills are impressive, most impressive." Vader mocked in a dark tone. The leader leaped over him, Vader spun and cut him in two. At that moment, the huge ship lifted off and fled. He retracted his blade and undid the Imperial officer's shackles. "Where is the body?" Vader asked Thrawn. "It's in the transport ship Lord Vader." He responded. "Good, bring the body to the Death Star, I'll have our best scientists examine it." Darth Vader said as he walked away. "Wait Lord Vader, why did you come for us, you told me you were not to come here?" Thrawn asked. Vader turned around. For a couple seconds the only noise was Vader's breathing, "The Emperor demanded I come, he said we must retrieve the body." Vader said finally as he walked away...

"Guide yourself, use your feelings, your knowledge...be one with the force." Luke said guiding the padawans. Teenagers found by Luke and his ex-apprentice, Kyle Katarn. The small Yavin sun gleamed through the ancient temple. "Let not your fears of the dark side impede upon your knowledge with the force." Luke calmly said as he walked through the rows of meditating Jedi. The door slid open, "Anakin, hello." Luke said to his nephew. "Hello Uncle, Chief of State Mon Mothma requires you on the com link." Anakin said. "Okay, stay here and guide them, can I trust you with that?" Luke asked. He nodded his head. "Good." Luke said as he exited the room. Anakin looked to see if Luke was gone completely. "Everybody get up!" Anakin yelled. The Padawans looked in wonder. "Form a circle, we're gonna have some fun!" Anakin exclaimed. "The senate is voting on the Jedi's role in the galaxy Luke, you mustn't look as if you are trying to hold power in politics. I think you should lay low for the time being." Mon Mothma said, her holographic face showed signs of aging, white thin hair, wrinkles lined her face and moved as she talked. "Listen, the only reason I actually am involved with politics is because I fought hard and long, and still fighting for this, I don't want them to screw anything up." Luke rebutted. "Okay Luke I understand, how's Leia? I hear she is quite the Jedi." She said. "She's with Master Sebatyne on Dantooine. I must get back to the Padawans, they're in their most crucial part of training, training their minds." Mon Mothma nodded and the transmission ended. Luke walked back to the temple's training hall. All of the Padawans were put into a circle, Luke saw Anakin and two Padawans were dueling. Anakin leaped over a double lunge by the Padawans. Anakin foot swept the two and disarmed them. "Anakin! What is the meaning of this!" Luke shouted. The circle dispersed to show Anakin, standing there with his lightsaber ignited. "Go and get your brother, and report back to me." Luke said. "Everyone back in meditation." Luke said.

The senate boomed with debate. "Jedi" this and "Jedi" that swerved around the senate hall. The reigning Chief of State Borsk Fey'la looked across the sea of hotly debating senators. "The Jedi have kept the peace, I mean look at Luke Skywalker, he led the rebellion's troops against the Empire for years and now you are willing to condemn him?" The Senator from Mon Calamari stated. "The Jedi have also brought destruction, for example, the rise of the Empire. The entire target was the Jedi, if they hadn't led the clones, we would still be a Galactic Republic!" "No body knows that, just because Mon Calamari was incredibly affected by the fall of the Republic, does not mean it was the Jedi's fault. Senator Omas, do you believe the Jedi are evil?" The Naboo senator asked. The Alderaan senator looked up from his feet. "Yes- I mean no, pardon me, I believe the Jedi are doing more good than harm to the galaxy as a whole, especially Master Skywalker." Cal Omas, the senator of a destroyed planet, this went through his mind time and time again when he took the position from Senator Leia Solo. "I personally feel that the Republic, now as a whole, must change." Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat said. She stood proudly over most of her co-representatives. Her dark brown hair was stylized within a golden crest, draping from the crest, bejeweled chains that connected to her silky purple gown. "I feel your that your opinions are simply underlined by your Imperialistic nature, madam." Cal Omas said. "That is an insult of the highest degree, my fellow Senators, I am as patriotic as the next person when it comes to our New Republic, however the Senator Omas insists that I am some sort of remnant of the Imperial senate, well Senator, I am not." "Enough if this childish bickering, the meeting is adjourned." Borsk Fey'lya said as his podium sank back down into his office. His advisors waited patiently for him. He got off of the podium and sat in his chair. "What am I to do? Our alliances with ourselves are diminishing, how can we run a united galaxy?" Fey'lya asked his advisors. "Well, we could always, like miss Shesh said, cut ties with the Jedi. All they do bring is destruction from Sith Lords to bounty hunters, to entire armies, the Jedi are just a problem in this galaxy." One of his advisors said. "I can't just condemn them, they made this Republic what it is today, they fought long and hard for us, how am I supposed to tell Master Skywalker? He'll be devastated by the fact that so many systems want the Jedi gone." Fey'lya said. He swiveled his chair around and looked through the window, out he saw the destroyed Jedi temple, he thought about the Jedi of the past. He thought about how they overcame their differences with the Republic, time and time again.

400 years earlier...

The small green alien sat in the meditating room. He saw flashes of death and destruction. A heroic man stood tall in the galaxy's time of need, son of a princess and a smuggler, fighting alongside his siblings, fighting desperately for survival. Then darkness, a darkness so great, even the strong Jedi could not overcome it, a darkness that sprouts the beginning of the end. "Jacen... Must tell my master I should." He sounded as he hopped off of his stool and waddled into the Great Hall of the Jedi. The temple guards stood like giants over the small alien. "May the Force be with you Jedi Knight Yoda." They said. He waved up to them. Yoda continued his leisurely walk to his master's chambers. He waddled into the chambers, darkened and damp, the long necked alien floated in the middle of the room. "Master, a premonition I had." Yoda said as he bowed. "That is dangerous, one must be careful when seeing the future, the dark side can control you to try and prevent the future, but eventually the future will take it course no matter what." "No Master, I do not see pain, I see light, a strong Jedi, a warrior and a leader. A war I see as well. Master, means what does it?" Yoda said. His master raised his elongated neck and looked down at the small green alien. "My apprentice, it means the galaxy is doomed, I see these visions as well, you may see this brave Jedi but I see a Great War, countless deaths from across the galaxy, star systems enslaved, the Republic, disheveled, and the galaxy in utter turmoil. Yoda, this will be beyond our time, you must first learn the force before one can decipher it." His master finished.

Luke looked out over the forest, Sith ruins and trees lined it. The top of the temple was where he went to think. The Jedi banished from the galaxy, that can't happen. He thought. He felt someone behind him. The force apparition of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind him. "It can Luke, it's happened before. In the early years of the ancient Sith empire, they attacked Coruscant, killing numerous Jedi and forcing them to retreat to Tython. The Republic ruled that the Jedi were the cause of this random act of violence. Use your feelings Luke, the force will guide you." He said. "Master, I know our history, but times have changed, the Jedi have only furthered the reconstruction of the New Republic. Only now are the Senators debating our role in the galaxy. The last thing we need is another Empire." Luke responded. Obi-Wan put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Whatever may happen, know this. You and this New Order will continue to thrive, because you alone will guide it to greatness." The apparition faded away. The temple door slid open. "Jacen, glad you're back. How was Mon Calamari. I heard your father made quite the stir at dinner." Luke said. "Yea, him and Chewie don't play well with politicians. Jacen Solo, he was regarded as the best Jedi Knight in the Order, with his force knowledge, impressive skills with a lightsaber, and his master: Grand Master Luke Skywalker, most notable, his parents: Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. " I'm thinking about something Jacen. Something that will change not only the Jedi, but the entire galaxy as a whole. The Senate wants to outcast Jedi, shove us into a corner of the galaxy and keep us there after all we've done for them." Luke said. "Master, like you teach me, let the force run it's course, things will work out fine." Jacen said as he patted Luke on the shoulder. A red flash shined in the distance. Luke turned to see, then a red beam shot into the sky, clouds swirled around it. Luke felt a strong force presence, something he has never felt. "Do you feel that Jacen?" He asked. "Yes, it's strong, organic, but large." A siren blared in the distance. "All Knights, report to northern foyer, Padawans, make your way to the sub-basement. This is not a drill." The intercom sounded. Luke looked at Jacen, "get your brother." Luke rushed to the northern foyer. Jacen, Anakin and their sister; Jaina were there along with the rest of the Knights. The Temple guards stood attentive at the main entrance, weapons armed, they lined the mossy stone stairs. Luke sensed the force coming closer and closer. He saw the foliage vibrate and shake. He ignited his lightsaber and walked outside with the guards. The ground shook, "Rwwwararr!" The forest yelled. The rest of the Knights ignited their lightsabers. Silence, a bead of sweat dripped down Luke's forehead. The tree line of the forest came crashing down. Huge beetle-like creatures with aliens riding them burst onto the scene. The guards raised their weapons, a garrison of the aliens came behind the beetles, raising their weapons. "Wait, don't fire. We are not enemies. We are the Jedi. I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Please, let us retain peace." Luke said. One alien with a flowing cloak and embezzled armor stepped up beyond the garrison. "We have no quarrel with you Jedi, we know of your existence, however you stand in the way of our campaign to rule this galaxy. So step aside!" Their leader exclaimed. "The galaxy is not for the taking." Luke responded. "Fire." The alien leader said. A folly of bolts flurried through the air, guards dropped to the ground dissolving into green liquid. Luke blocked shots with his lightsaber. "Fall back into the temple, prepare the shuttles and the Padawans, we have to leave!" Luke ordered a group of Knights. The guards and Jedi fell back into the temple, "Seal the doors." Luke, Anakin and Jacen used the force and shut the huge force bound doors shut. The faint barking of orders could be heard from outside. "Ram the doors!" Jedi sentinels armed with lightsaber staffs guarded the door. "We thank you brothers and sisters for your sacrifice today." Luke said as he facilitated the Padawans to the hangar. Jacen led his siblings through the temple, looking for any stragglers. Lightsabers ignited, they walked cautiously through the hallways. A small force-sensitive Rodian baby cried out. "A baby, come it's this way." Jaina said. The three siblings ran down the hallway into the nursery. Jaina waved her purple lightsaber and cut through the stuck door. An alien stood over a dead Jedi, the baby was in its cradle, blood splattered the far wall. "Get away from him!" Jaina screamed. She leaped in front of the alien, kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into her brother's lightsaber. The alien dissolved into the green liquid. "What is that stuff?" Anakin asked as he reached down and touched it. He felt the gooey substance between his fingers. The green goo started to burn his hand. "Ahh! What is this stuff!" He tried to shake it off of his hand, it didn't budge, his hand began to turn a dark shade of green. "Jacen get the baby, meet us at the hangar. I need to get him to a doctor." Jaina ordered. She put Anakin on her back and force-sprinted toward the hangar, Luke was guiding Jedi onto shuttles. "Uncle, Anakin is hurt, really badly. He needs help." She said. "What's wrong with him?" Luke asked nervously, she turned Anakin over, his hand was smoking and dark forest green. "Get him onto the shuttle, where's Jacen?" Luke asked. "He's coming now, we found-" "no time to explain Jaina, get on the shuttle and may the force be with you." Luke said as the landing ramp shut the shuttle. Luke heard the breaking of a force bind. A shattering ear splitting noise only Jedi can hear. The invaders still had only the hangar blast door to get open. Luke centered the force, he searched through the temple, he focused on two force-sensitive being, Jacen and a Rodian baby. They were above the shuttle in a service shaft, Jacen ignited his lightsaber, cut a hole into the floor and dropped down into the hangar. "Get in the shuttle, NOW!" Luke exclaimed. The sound of tearing metal came from the back of the hangar, the blast door blew open, the beetles marched in, followed by their posse of infantry. Luke scrambled to the controls, he pushed the throttle forward and took off into the sky...


	2. The Yuuzhan Vong

Part II

Coruscant heard of the attack on Yavin. The whispers of the return of the Empire circulated into the senate, the senate chambers swirled with talks about an offensive counter attack on Yavin. Fey'la stood in a trance, the senate was just speaking about banishing the Jedi, now asking to defend them. "The floor recognizes Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat." The speaker of the house said. "My fellow senators, I have brought up this idea of the Jedi being one of the causes of violence in the galaxy, this recent attack on Yavin 4 has made my point for me. My fellow senators, help me to distinguish the Jedi from the Republic, as of now we are one in the same." She said. Cal Omas hotly contested the idea. "Senator Shesh, I believe along with some of the senators sitting in this room that your political views are bias due to the amount of former Imperial Admirals that have found asylum on your planet. Like I have previously stated before, the Jedi are not the source of the problem, the source of the galaxy's problems lie with sleeping sirens of evil. With that being said, I propose taking those Imperial Admirals into Republic custody and holding sanctions against Kuat for obstruction of war time justice." He looked at Shesh in the eyes, a fiery glare. "If you put sanctions on that planet then how is the Republic going to make credits exactly without one of its major importing and exporting trade markets?" The Toydarian senator asked. "There will be no economic sanctions placed on Kuat, no sanctions will be placed for that matter, simply because Senator Omas' ludacris visions of grandeur are wrong, my views are clear, having the former Imperials on my planet is so that I remain neutral in arguments reminiscent of these, I believe in a counter balance of ideals and beliefs. My fellow senators, I am not biased, I am free thinking and my animosity of the Jedi derive from the previous war, wasn't that the Jedi's fault, surely the planets that were laid waste to would agree." Viqi Shesh finished. "The meeting is adjourned." Fey'la said. The chancellor's podium sank back into his office. Kyle Katarn walked into the office. "Sorry for bursting in like this, firstly I'm not for all the politics, but Fey'la, you know that we're not evil. It's not like we're damn Empire!" He finished. "I understand that you and the Jedi are not the problem, but my feelings make me bias toward the Jedi. I have no vote on this topic." Fey'la said. The speaker of the house glared at Kyle. "What are you looking at T'wilek?" Kyle snarled. Before a comeback was said, Cal Omas and Viqi Shesh barged into the office hotly debating with each other. "Senator Omas! You're comprehension of the Jedi is completely biased, you've taken your position from one!" Shesh yelled. "At least I'm not Imperial scum like yourself!" He responded. "Enough! You two are grown people, act like it. You are in my office and you two are arguing as if we were still in session!" Fey'la barked. Kyle Katarn ran his eyes up and down Viqi Shesh. "Don't worry doll, I'm here if you ever want to argue." He said as he put his arm around her. "Sir I'm gonna ask you to remove your arm from the Senator." Shesh's security droid said. "Shut up droid, I'll do what I want." Kyle turned back to Shesh. The droid grabbed Kantarn by his sides and threw him into the far wall in the hallway of the office. Kyle got back up, "Who the hell does this droid think he is?" Kyle said as he ignited his lightsaber. "Put the weapon down Master Katarn." Cal Omas said. Kyle deactivated his lightsaber and strapped it back on his belt. "Well can we all get back to the matter at hand? The Jedi were attacked on a Republic owned planet. And all the Senate is doing is going back to the problem of banning the Jedi? Sheesh, no wonder nothing ever gets done." Kyle said sarcastically. "I have an issue that I must discuss with the Chancellor." Viqi Shesh said. "Well honey, I was here first, so lay off." Kyle remarked. "Where are the Jedi exactly?" The speaker of the house asked. "Someplace you'll never look." Kyle said

Two Days before...

The Admiral looked out from his window, garrisons of Stormtroopers marched onto a star destroyer, their white armor glistened in the light rain. Ossus, the new home of the once great Galactic Empire. The place they call home after the signing of the treaty, the treaty allows Imperial officers and soldiers to seek asylum on Ossus. One particular officer is Admiral Thrawn. His white hand-stitched uniform appeared gray through the window, his hands clutched between each other behind his back. A single chair and desk adorn the large room, carvings of the Imperial symbol lined the dark towering columns. The door slid open behind Thrawn, "What is it?" He said. "Sir, Chancellor Borsk Fey'la would like to speak with you." The officer responded. "Send it through to my office." Thrawn commanded. His red eyes watched the rain drops slowly descend the window catching onto others as they travel down. The holo-projector on his desk lit up a picture of the Bothan appeared. "I know you did it Thrawn, confess." Fey'la said as he glared at Thrawn. The Admiral turned around to face the projection, "Confess to what exactly?" He responded, he sat back into his chair. "The Jedi were attacked today, now I'm just assuming that the remainder of the Empire amassed a force large enough to sack Yavin 4 simply because you hate the Jedi." Fey'la said. Thrawn had a look of disgust on his face, "Your assumption is wrong, I had no idea the Jedi were attacked. And chancellor, why would I ruin our relationship by attacking them?" Thrawn remarked sarcastically. Fey'la looked dumbfounded, he had fire in his eyes, not of anger but of embarrassment. "Are we done Chancellor?" Thrawn asked. "Yes we are." He said as the communication faded away. Thrawn looked at the corner of his desk, three lightsabers laid there. They collected dust, the shiny metals of the hilts glinted past the layer of dust that covered them. Four figures dressed in dark cloaks strided into the office. They wielded lightsabers. One of the figures walked up to the front of the desk, smaller in stature and majestic in stride. She removed her hood. A golden weave made her hair into a bun, her heavy makeup reflected the gray of outside. "Senator Shesh, I am pleased the mission went according to plan. Where exactly is the body?" Thrawn asked. She flicked her cloak up and sat on his desk. "The body is on the planet my lord." She responded. "Have you made contact with them, the Jedi have." Thrawn said. Shesh's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What do you mean the Jedi made contact?" She asked. "I'm not surely positive, however Yavin 4 was sacked earlier today, I'm guessing it was them." Thrawn responded. "And of the Jedi?" Shesh asked, "That I do not know, neither does the chancellor I believe. During this time of chaos would be a perfect time to strike." Thrawn said. Shesh nodded as she pursed her lips. "I will speak with our master, then we will decide." Shesh said. She hopped off of his desk, flipped her hood back on and walked out of the office with the other three figures. The rain became harder, a torrent was imminent, the gray sky swirled above the Admiral as he watched from his window. It has begun. He thought.

Luke focused his power on Anakin's hand, "Ahhhhh! Make it stop, please!" He squealed, Jaina and Jacen held him down, Luke continued to focus, a blue wisp fell from Luke's hands and onto Anakin's. The blue color spread, cleansing the dark green, smoke rose from his hand. Anakin stopped thrashing, he looked at his hand, then looked at Luke. "Thank you Uncle." He said as he embraced Luke tightly. "Oh thank the force." Jaina said as she stood up. "Calm down, we- well at least I knew Anakin was gonna be fine." Jacen said. "Everyone focus, Jaina man the radar. Jacen the weapons, and Anakin take care of that damn baby." Luke ordered. The small shuttle glided through space, other shuttles glided behind it. "Okay let's get going, we must be strong...the force will guide us through this time." Luke said over comm. to the other ships. "Mark my coordinates when I send them." He said again. He flipped some switches, pushed the throttle up and blasted off into hyperspace. "Where are we going?" Jaina asked. "Tython, the birthplace of the Jedi." Luke said. "Why there and why not Coruscant?" Jacen asked, "the senate doesn't particularly like us Jedi so I'm bring the Order her until further notice." Luke said as he swiveled back around to face the controls. Jaina and Jacen communicated through thought, "So any idea who attacked us?" Jaina thought to Jacen. "Wasn't the Empire, I believe they were a secret underground society living under Yavin, then they decided to reclaim their land." Jacen thought back. Jaina swiveled in her chair to face Jacen, she had a flabbergasted look on her face. "Are you stupid?" She thought to him. "Not in the slightest, hey I mean look at the Massassi they were there before anyone and still to this day are living on Yavin 4. So ha, I'm not stupid!" He thought back. Anakin walked into the cockpit, the Rodian baby was crying in his arms. "Shut up already!" He yelled at it. Jaina got up from her chair. "Hey! You're talking to a baby, you don't just yell at it." She said as she grabbed the baby from his arms and started to rock it back and forth. The crying simmered down, Luke held his head in his hand and breathed heavily. "Go man the radar controls or something, be useful." Jaina said to Anakin. "Go man the radar controls, blah, blah, blah." Anakin remarked. "I'm gonna tell mom." Jaina responded. Jaina was fifteen, the oldest (only by twelve seconds), Jacen her twin brother was stuck being the default middle child and Anakin, the trouble-making ten year old. Luke sighed, "Okay just stop everyone, let's calm down." He said. "Uncle, you have a kid, you know that does nothing right?" Anakin said. "Yeah, I can hope can't I?" Luke responded. Luke played it off as if he was carefree, but in the back of his mind, he knew whoever attacked them would come back...

"Master Skywalker, come in this is Jedi Knight Verge." The Fosh alien said over comm. She was reptilian, she had blue feathers sprouting from the back of her elongated head, she had a beak and red eyes. "Hearing you loud and clear Verge, what do we got." Anakin said. He was in the communications chamber of the Jedi temple on Coruscant. A small beam of light shined through the blinds of the window. "I need your help Anakin, there are aliens here, the planet is sentient. I don't feel the force here, report to the council of my findings on Zonoma Sekot, and hurry, I need you." The communication silenced. The dark brute remembered that, he stood over the body of a dead alien, he breathed heavily, staring through his mask at the corpse. "How long until we know what it is." He said, he walked around the dissection table, the hydraulics in his legs whizzed as he walked. "A couple minutes Lord Vader." The scientist said. Darth Vader folded his arms and walked back outside, the wind whipped, picking up snow, the moonlit ground sparkled. Vader saw a figure in the distance staring at the gigantic empty shells of the alien beetles. He sensed it was the Admiral. "Admiral! Come here!" Vader commanded, the figure turned and started trudging through the snow. "What are you looking at Admiral?" Vader said in his brooding voice. "Sorry sir, I was examining the lifeforms, they look familiar, before I was in the Empire, I was apart of a Chiss task force, we liked to explore the Unknown Regions. Anyway, when we-" "Spare me the pleasantries Admiral, get to the point." Vader said as he folded his arms. "Sorry sir, we explored the planet Zonoma Sekot, both the aliens that attacked us and these beasts were there." Thrawn finished. "Do you know what they are?" Vader asked. "The local Forroan's on the planet say they call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong." Thrawn said. The wind picked up, "Yuuzhan Vong, I am familiar with these aliens, my master told me of the Jedi Knight Verge, who he believes was captured by them." The base opened, "My Lord, you might want to see this." The scientist said. Both Thrawn and Vader walked back into the medical center of the base. The Yuuzhan Vong's armor was taken off. The alien had a sloped forehead, gray skinned, pointy ears and menacing sharp teeth. "Have you found their place of origin?" Vader asked the scientist. "Yes, they come from a planet called Yuuzhan'tar beyond our galaxy. They are fascinating, unlike most lifeforms we know of, they do not contain midichlorians, therefore they are not of the force." The scientist said. This intrigued Vader, this was true, he didn't feel the force emanating from the body, he felt a void for the force to fill but yet cannot. "The Death Star will arrive tomorrow, until then preserve the body." Vader said as he walked out of the medical center.

Present Day

"What were you doing on Bimmiel Admiral?" The ambassador asked. "Ambassador Organa, oops my mistake Ambassador Solo, all of your information is there in the report. If the Senate requires more information resort to the report. I have nothing else to give you." Thrawn said. His dark office was only lit by the gray light coming from his window. Han, Chewbacca and Ben Skywalker waited patiently at the door. Thrawn glared at Leia. "What is Operation Sekot?" Leia said as she referred to the report she held in her hand. "Listen Admiral, we understand that you and your forces had nothing to do with the attack on Yavin 4, however according to Jedi accounts, we believe that the aggressors were extra-galactic beings, in which you've had experience in. The mission on Bimmiel, we know the Empire was not interested in an icicle like Bimmiel, then why go there if not to preserve an alien's body. Perfect place too, cold-well rather freezing, you and your Imperials set up a base-" "Ambassador, please get to the point." Thrawn pleaded. "We know you've known about them. Who are they?" Leia asked. "Fine do you really want to know? They're called the Yuuzhan Vong, and yes they are extra-galactic organisms and according to my calculations over the years, they are hell bent on ruling this galaxy. So tell the Senate this, a storm is coming. Are you and this New Republic ready for it? I hope you have umbrellas." He swiveled in his seat, "You can leave now." He said. Ben glided his fingers through his red hair in disbelief. He was the son of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, he lived within his father's shadow, hoping one day he can be as great as him. Leia got up from her chair and started to walk out of the office in a huff. "Listen Leia, he's crazy. Don't listen to him." Han whispered as they exited the building and headed for the Millenium Falcon. "No he's right, if they can do that type of damage to the Order in just a matter of minutes, then imagine what they can do on a galactic scale, the senate must be informed."


End file.
